Scarred for Life
by The-BluDevil
Summary: Naruto is scarred and mysterious things begin to happen
1. The beginning

_I don't own naruto_

**scarred for life**

**just plain scarred**

Naruto was walking back from the mission he and Shino had just completed. They were supposed to get some crap from a small village for Tsunade. Naruto was carrying the long, rectangular box. He looked at it a couple of times a wondered what was in it. He remembered how the lady they got it from winked and said she was glad he had such good taste in toys. He decided to forget about it and just kept walking. Shino stopped and stood there for a second. He held up his hand and a bug landed on it. It crawled into his ear, and a second later crawled out. "Naruto" he said. "We have company." Naruto looked over and there was a sound ninja eating an ice cream cone.

Naruto threw the box to Shino and said "Take this to Tsunade, I'll handle this guy." The sound ninja looked up from his ice cream, and said "what?" Naruto jumped in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. He hit his back on the tree and fell on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see his ice cream lying on the ground. A vein appeared on his head. He stood, looked at the ice cream, and said "I will avenge you my dear moose tracks." He looked at Naruto and made a few hand signs. "Sound control Jutsu" he murmured. A large bubble thing grew over them. Naruto threw a kunai and missed. It hit a tree, but didn't make a sound. He heard a foot step behind him, so he turned. No one was there. He turned back around and got cut down the cheek by a kunai. It was a deep cut, about an inch deep. Naruto began a rasengan. The sound ninja rushed him, and Naruto forced it through his stomach. The bubble decipated, and the ninja fell. "Wow, he got me good" Naruto mumbled as he feinted from blood loss.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Anko standing over him. She didn't say anything. "Umm... Anko?" She developed an evil smile. "umm... Anko-chan..." She went over to the door and locked it. She looked over at Naruto and giggled. "Naruto," she began, "Are you a virgin." He choaked on his free hospital ice cream. "What?" She repeated herself "Are you a virgin?" "Um.. yeah, why." Anko dropped her robe. The whole thing, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra...or underwear. Naruto froze. "What are you doing." She replied with one word. "You" she said. She lunged at him, and he quickly ducked into the bathroom. He locked the door and washed his face, hoping it was a dream. He looked into the mirror and noticed a large scar down the left side of his face. He felt somewhat... turned on. That must be why Anko wanted to blarg my honk honk.(red vs. blue reference) He opened the window and proceeded to leap out. He THEN proceeded to realize he was on the twelfth story, and had a really fun fall ahead of him.

Thankfully, he had Shikamaru to break his fall. Naruto walked out of the now mangled body of Shikamaru and a bunch of doctors ran out and took him inside. Naruto walked away and noticed Shino sitting alone on a bench. He walked over to him. Before Naruto could sit down, Shino stood up and handed him a small bag of money. "Your share from mission." He did his enveloped in bug disappearing act thing. Naruto slipped it into his pocket and headed off to the ramen shop.

_What will happen to Naruto? Will Anko successfully blarg his honk honk? _

_Will Shikamaru get his revenge? Will I ever shut up? WHO KNOWS? _


	2. The part after the beginning

_I don't own naruto_

**scarred for life**

**Oh... So thats whats happening...**

Naruto was walking towards the ramen shop, when he saw Ino talking to Choji. He approached them and joined their conversation about Sasuke, Although Ino never looked at him. As he went to leave, Ino turned to ask him if he had seen Shikamaru, when she noticed his scar. She instantly felt the way she did when she just so happened to see Shikamaru get into the shower.(not that she was in the bushes with binoculars or anything...) Basically, she felt her feminine fluids begin to be soaked up by her panties. "Hey Naruto, want to come with me?"

"Um...where?"

"To go see my sensei, he had a mission for me and I needed some one to accompany me."

"Oh, sure"

Ino led Naruto to her house. "i just have to get something, so wait here." She ran inside and left the door open. She ran into her house, took everything off,(everything) and hid behind the front door. "Could you come here a second" she yelled out the door. "Um...Sure..." He walked in, and she slammed and locked the door behind him. He turned around to see her naked body. "umm... I gotta go..." He dashed towards an open window and jumped through it. Only it wasn't open, it was just really clean. He shattered through it, sending blood, glass, and bloody glass in all directions. He immediately got his bloody self off the ground and he sprinted as fast as he could. All he could think about was whether or not the blood in his crotch area was or was not form his...well you get the idea. She ran to the window and yelled "I'll get you Uzamaki, just you wait."

Naruto ran until saw Hinata, and walked over to her. "At least HINATA wouldn't try to rape me, she's to shy." He walked up and got her attention, and she looked at him, and inevitably noticed his scar. She immediately formed a plan to get in his pants, or...let him in hers, or...um...whatever. It was all there, the first phase, the second phase, the...uh...anyway...on with the story. She pretended to ignore it, and chatted with the now-studly young boy. She at one point looked past him and let out a fake chuckle. Naruto turned around and saw nothing. Suddenly he felt his chakra points get smashed, one by one, by Hinata's hundred palms of fury attack. He looked at her, afraid of what he was 99.99999... sure was about to happen, and she pulled out a kunai. She quickley slashed at him, and he turned to flee. She lunged on him and ripped off his jacket. She went for his black t-shirt, but he managed to get her off of him. He made a mad dash for the closest building. He ducked in and noticed that it was obviously Shino's house. There were bugs everywhere, as well as a family photo. His whole family, all in the large coats and dark sunglasses. He went upstairs and noticed Shino was playing chess with a mass of bugs. The bugs and Shino looked at Naruto, when Hinata came running up the stairs. Naruto reacted by running across the room towards the window and accidentally squished a bug while sliding a window open. Shino's eye twitched a little. He stood, and before Naruto could dive out of the now-open-window, he was covered with bugs. He was stuck in mid-air with no escape. The only thing that he said was "crap." Hinata approached her living, breathing wet dream and took off her coat. This revealed a fishnet upper body suit and a creamy white bra. Shino's face filled with a fuzzy red hue. He felt his hormones taking control. He lost control of his bugs and tried to conceal his massive...growth. Naruto fell and was quickly able to escape the love stricken Hyuga. "Whew" he muttered. "Glad thats over."

_and thus, this chapter comes to an end. I'm trying to concetrate more on lengthining my stories, but meaanwhile i'm listening to Dave Chapelle sing "I wanna pee on you." so i hope you enjoyed._


End file.
